Espiritu del Bosque
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Kagome se estaba muriendo e Inuyasha ya no podía hacer nada, solo abrazarla y esperar a que ella se quedara a su lado.


_**N/A: Este es un fics que había escrito hace dos años ¡Uuf! como pasa el tiempo... Ojala les guste y no olviden dejar su bello comentario.**_

* * *

_Espiritu del Bosque._

Aome ya llevaba ya un mes en el Sengoku, hace poco se había casado con su amado Inuyasha y ahora vivian juntos en una pequeña cabaña cerca de la aldea. Al peli-plateado le gustaba la privacidad, además asi estarian igual de cerca del Árbol Sagrado y de la aldea de Kaede.

Ella seguía siendo una miko, a pesar de que se había convertido en la compañera del hanyou, esta nunca perdió sus poderes espirituales. Eso fue todo un alivio tanto como para la azabache como para la anciana Kaede, aunque esta ya intuia de que Aome no perderia sus poderes de sacerdotisa una vez que Inuyasha se decidiera a ser su compañera a la sacerdotisa del futuro.

—¡Miko-sama!... ¡Miko-sama! —se escuchaba a lo lejos pero a la vez cerca, la joven miko se volteo a ver a quien la llamaba encontrándose con un joven castaño—Miko-sama, alguien quiere verla en la aldea —dijo el joven avergonzado, ya que muy en el fondo sentía algo por la sacerdotisa del futuro, pero sabia bien que el señor Inuyasha podría matarlo si lo descubriese.

—Muchas gracias por avisarme Hibiki-kun —le dijo Aome mientras le sonreía y dejaba su canasto con hierbas medicinales en el cesped. Vendria por ellas más tarde.

La joven da devuelta hacia la aldea pensando en que ultimamente, los aldeanos de otras zonas, venian pidiendo de sus servicios muy amenudo. Una vez que llego a la aldea le sorprendio al encontrandose con unas aldeanas jovenes, una de ellas al verla corre para abrazar a la miko y undir su rostro en su pecho.

—¡Oh!, Miko-sama, no sabe como la nesecitamos en nuestra aldea... —decia sollozando la jovencita de unos, aproximadamente, 20 años de edad.

—Tranquila —le decía mientras la abrazaba, una vez que la joven se calmo y dejo de sollozar le hablo — Por favor entren a mi casa y me contaran todo con más tranquilidad —dijo Aome mientras conducía a la 5 mujeres hacia su cabaña.

Una vez que las mujeres, algo perturbadas, le dijeran a Aome el porque estaban ahí buscando de sus servicios ella fue en busca de Inuyasha y lo encontró recostado en una de las ramas del Go-Shimboku. Aome sabia que él estaba molesto, porque ella no le habia prestado la suficiente atención durante el día. Pero ella tampoco tenia la culpa de que sus deberes como miko le ocuparan mucho tiempo estos días.

—Inuyasha, debo partir... hace un rato unas mujeres dijeron que nesecitaban mi ayuda, ya que en su aldea hay un youkai que engaña a los hombres para llevárselos hacia su madriguera y así comercelos... ...quiero que me acompañes —le dijo la miko a su marido, algo avergonzada.

—¡Khe! como quieras... pero partiremos mañana temprano ¿Si?, ahora ve a descansar Aome —le dijo el hanyou a su mujer con desinteres, esta asintio molesta y se fue a la cabaña de ambos, una vez anochecido Inuyasha fue junto a ella con lindo ramos de flores.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha y Aome partieron en busca del youkai que atormentaba a los hombres. Ambos, una vez llegados a la aldea en problemas, pensaron que seria un tema dificil por resolver. Pero no fue nada de eso, gracias al compañerismo de ambos el youkai fue derrotado rapidamente.

La aldea, luego de resivir la grata noticia de que el youkai habia sido eliminado y que la famosa miko del futuro habia resado por las almas de los fallecidos hombres, victimas del monstruo, los resivieron con mucha alegria. Aome, reviviendo sus recuerdos de cuando era joven y sucedia lo mismo cuando ellos antiguamente eliminaban un youkai y el monje Miroku se aprovechada de ello, le pidio cortesmente al terrateniente si le daban un alojamiento para poder pasar la noche en la aldea.

Porque claramente una tormenta se avecindaba.

—Claro Miko-sama, podrán quedarse el tiempo que quieran... —dijo feliz el terrateniente, él ya había escuchado la historia de como una Miko se había casado con un hanyou y ambos ayudaban a las personas que nesecitaban ayuda. Ahora comprovaba que no habia nada de malo que una sacerdotisa fuera la esposa de un hanyou.

—Se lo agradezco, pero solo sera una noche... —dijo agradecida Aome, inclinandose frente al hombre suavemente.

—Claro ¡Vengan!... la cena pronto estará servida —decia con amabilidad la esposa del terrateniente, mientras tomaba de la mano de la sacerdotisa.

—Claro... —dijieron ambos compañeros, en especial el joven hanyou que se moría de hambre.

La cena había sido muy amena, luego de comer un buen banquete, digno de dioses... unas sirvientes habían traído el té. La joven sacerdotisa sentía una extraña pero pequeña energía maligna en la habitación cuando las jovenes con el té entraron, pero no le tomo importancia y tomo su taza.

Antes que pudiera beber el liquido caliente un tremendo alboroto interrumpio inesperadamente el silencio haciendo que Aome tirara al suelo el vasito por el susto, el terrateniente y su esposa también estaban sorprendidos por el lío y el griterio. Después de unos minutos un hombre había entrado a la sala mirando al terrateniente con nerviosismo.

—¡¿Que sucede aquí!? —grito Hiei, el terrateniente, parandose de su comodo asiento.

—Lo que sucede es que encontramos este frasquito de un potente veneno en la cocina, señor—dijo enojado un guardia mientras traían a rastras a otro guardia —Este soldado le puso veneno a una taza de té señor y no a querido decir a cual fue... —dijo el guardia.

—¡¿Pero porque?! —grito escandalizada la señora— Raymundo... ¿como pudiste atentar contra nosotros? —decia triste Kimiko, la señora de Hiei.

—No señora mía, yo nunca tratare de asesinarla a usted o a mi señor... —los ojos del peligroso hombre se voltearon a ver a Aome con odio y rencor —¡Yo solo quise desacerme de esa mujer!... ¡Mujeres como ellas son solo putas que les gusta meterse con seres como ese mitad bestia! ¡Son solo arpías! —gritaba furioso el hombre.

Inuyasha con escuchar eso, sintió como hervía su sangre y unos deseos de matar a ese hombre se le hizo presente. Con un movimiento él ya estaba sujetando el cuello del maldito, sus afiladas garras cortaban suavemente su piel.

—¡Bastardo!, ¿como te atreviste a hacer eso? ... Es mejor que retires lo que has dicho sino quieres que te mate—decia con una voz ronca, fría y siniestra que hizo temer a todos los presentes, a excepción de la miko.

El hombre, aterrorizado por tener al hanyou de esa manera, decidió en un rápido movimiento sacar un dardo que lo disparo hacia la sacerdotisa. Esta no pudo esquivar el repentino ataque.

—Oh... —fue lo único que dijo ella, el dardo le había dado en el cuello, Aome lo retiro lentamente... pero era demaciado tarde.

Inuyasha soltó al sujeto y corrió hacia su Aome para sujetarla de los hombros antes de que se desmayara.

—Aome... ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele mucho? —pregunto atemorizado el hanyou, ella lo vio con una mueca de dolor y una lágrima había bajado por su mejilla. Inuyasha sintio como su pecho se oprimia.

—Me...me duele...mucho, todo...me da vueltas...Inu...yasha —despues de eso la miko cerro sus ojos y dejo caer su mano al suelo.

Inuyasha sintió que se caía a un abismo, sino fuera por que la miko respiraba, aunque muy despasio, creería que estaba muerta.  
Apoyo a su compañera en el suelo con mucha delicadesa, como si de un fino cristal se tratase, y volteo a ver al sujeto con un profundo odio y rencor. Las personas del lugar retrocedieron un paso asustadas al ver los ojos rojos, las marcas purpuras en las mejillas y los grandes colmillos del hanyou. Parecía todo un youkai.

—Dime como se puede contrarrestar el veneno... —demando el ahora youkai, su voz temible hizo al hombre llorar de horror.

—No...no...no se puede —dijo temeroso, el hombre se soltó del guardia y se inclino delante de Inuyasha rogando por su vida — ¡Por favor no me mate!, se lo suplico —decia el sujeto.

Pero Inuyasha ya no lo miraba. Ahora como youkai sabia que seria muy satisfactorio el asesinar a ese humano con sus propias garras, pero sabia que quien estaba en un estado delicado era su perra, no podia permitirse perder más tiempo. El hombre perro volteo a ver a su mujer y se inclino para poder tenerla entre sus brazos, una vez que la sostuvo sintió su youki disminuir y volver a su forma de hanyou.

—¿Donde puedo dejarla? —decia con tristeza el hanyou, se sentía tan mal... él había estado hay y no pudo hacer nada por salvarla del sujeto, ¡se sentía tan inútil!.

La señora Kimiko había conducido a Inuyasha hacia una habitación en la mansion con una gran cama (se que en esa época seguro no había, pero imaginemos que en esta ocasión había una cama) y la recosto en ella.  
La miko estaba muy pálida y fría, esto hizo que el corazón del híbrido le doliese mucho. Aome se veia tan delicada en esos momentos, que temia que cualquier estupidez de su parte solo empeoraria.

El terrateniente habia enviado a sus mejores curanderas por hierbas medicinales para la salud de la joven sacerdotisa, aunque en el fondo sabia que eso de nada funcionaria. Solo queria darle falsas esperanzas al hanyou, aunque sonase cruel.  
La señora Kimiko le había contado a Inuyasha que el hombre que habia atacado a Aome se llamaba Raymundo y que su mujer lo había abandonado para irse con un youkai. Que desde ese día odiaba tanto a los demonios como a los hanyous, pero de igual manera Inuyasha lo tomo ilógico. Aome era inocente, buena y pura... ella no se merecia esto solo por andar con él...

Por culpa de esta situcación, Inuyasha estaba reviviendo los fatidicos días en los que su madre pasaba cuando aun estaba con vida. Y todo era culpa de él.

Asi pasaban los días y Aome no mejoraba, ella no comía y apenas el hanyou podía hacer que la miko bebiera agua. Aome desmejoraba cada día más y eso lo desesperaba.  
La muchacha que se encargaba de bañar a Aome y mantenerla fresca llego como lo habia estando haciendo ultimamente e Inuyasha salio de la habitación... no había salio afuera desde que Aome habia caido en ese profundo sueño de malestar. En todo este tiempo habia permanecido a su lado, no queria dejarla sola en ningun momento... Pero ahora hasta él se estaba quedando ya sin fuerzas. Asi que con profundo malestar decidio salir a los jardines un momento.

Una vez afuera sus ojos se abrieron de par en par... todos los cultivos, los árboles, la naturaleza que había alrededor de la aldea estaba muriendo, todo estaba seco y horrible.

—¿Pero que?... —susurro Inuyasha incrédulo a lo que veía, cuando llegaron aquí hace unos días esto era hermoso, lleno de flores y de vida... ahora todo estaba seco.

—Desde que Aome enfermo todo se esta decallendo, es como si todo esto estuviera muriendo con ella —dijo triste Kimiko apareciendo detrás de Inuyasha, mirando con tristeza sus flores muertas.

—Pero...¿Porque? —dijo deprimido y muy triste, Aome no se estaba muriendo...ella era fuerte, no iba a dejarlo solo — _¡Aome no va a morir, yo no lo voy a permitir—_pensó Inuyasha, apretando sus puños fuertemente.

—Porque... todo el bosque y los cultivos de aquí son puros... y al sentir como el alma de Aome lucha por vivir, el bosque le da su apoyo... pero al parecer el alma de esa joven no resistíra por mucho tiempo y al parecer al espiritu del bosque tampoco le quedan energias —decia sollozando la señora del terrateniente.

—¡Callese!— grito bruscamente, asustando a la mujer— ¡Estoy arto de escuchar como todos ustedes andan diciendo que Aome no sobrevivira!... ¡Ella es fuerte! Ella es fuerte...—gritaba como loco el hanyou mientras volvía a la cabaña donde estaba su mujer.

Al llegar una muchacha estaba con Aome, que al ver la siniestra mirada del hanyou salio de allí lo más rápido que pudo dejando solos a los compañeros.  
Inuyasha se había sentado a un lado de la miko y le sostuvo la mano.

—Perdoname...por favor perdoname, debí cuidarte mejor... mi deber era protegerte y no lo hize —Inuyasha no pudo soportarlo más y lloro... sentia tanta impotencia, tanto miedo de quedarse solo nuevamente. Al parecer el destino no quería que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, luego de pasar 3 años separados y ahora pasaba esto ¿Porque kami era tan cruel con él?.

¿Acaso todo eso era por ser un hanyou?.

¿Acaso era porque nunca se merecio a Aome?.

Inuyasha apretaba su mandibula fuertemente, muchas lagrimas caian por sus ojos. Apesar de que estos estaban bien cerrados, caian como cascadas. Llenas de tristeza y dolor.

Una pequeña lagrima se habia resvalado por su mejilla hasta su barbilla y por fin callendo en una palida mejilla de la dormida miko. Esta suspiro muy suave dos veces y entre abrio sus ojos, el cuerpo le dolia y la cabeza le daba vueltas. No recordaba mucho, sus recuerdos eran confusos. Abrio más sus ojos chocolates mirando a Inuyasha, se sorprendio al verlo llorar.

¿Porque lloraba?.

—Inuyasha, ¿Que sucede? —le dijo suavemente Aome.

Inuyasha al principio creyo que era una cruel broma de su perturbada mente y adolorido corazón. Pero al sentir como le apretaban la mano suavemente abrio sus ojos, viendo como su querida Aome le miraba preocupada. Su corazón latio violentamente en su pecho.

—¿Estas bien?, ¿No te duele nada, Aome? —decia el hanyou sorprendido y con voz temblorosa, después de verificar que su miko no tuviese nada la estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho — ¡Oh Aome!, gracias... gracias —decia feliz el medio demonio mientras besaba a su mujer.

Aome no entendía bien lo que sucedía, pero igualmente correspondió a su beso con amor.

Una vez que la miko recupero sus fuerzas, ambos salieron de allí sorprendiéndose de ver como todo volvía a florecer.

—¿Pero que sucedió aquí? —dijo la miko, no recordaba mucho... pero le extraño ver a todo el bosque y los cultivos florecer de apoco. Cuando ellos habian llegado todo era muy diferente.

—Lo que sucede mi niña, es que cuando un alma pura muere injustamente, este bosque acompaña a dicha alma a ir al otro mundo para encontrar el descanso en paz que se merece... —termino de decir una anciana que caminaba hacia ellos.

—¿Un alma pura que muere? —Aome abrió los ojos sorprendida — ¿Quien murió? —dijo triste.

La anciana rió suavemente, al parecer la joven era muy inocente e ingenua. Inuyasha sonrio levemente, tomo a su miko de la mano y se volvieron hacia el bosque. Obviamente sin antes despedirce de Hiei y Kimiko, prometiendo volver a visitarlos.

/

Ya llevaban un tiempo caminando de regreso a su hogar, la calma era palpable entre ambos... pero aun habia una duda en Aome y queria saciar su curiosidad.

—¿Que quizo decir la anciana, Inuyasha? con eso de "Un alma pura que muere"—pregunto Aome, mirandolo.

—Eso ya no importa Aome...—le dijo el hanyou tomando otra vez su mano. No queria pensar más en eso, esos días habian sido una verdadera tortura para él y no queria volver a padecer de eso.

Aun no podía creer que Aome estuvo a punto de morir, y era obvio que si Aome moría no solo se llevaría la pureza del bosque con ella al otro mundo... porque él también iría con ella, que la seguiria. Pero no debía de pensar en eso ya... además el sujeto que le había echo eso a Aome había tomado su merecido, no cualquiera que dañe a Aome se salvaba de su castigo.

Respiro profundamente, eso ya no importaba y no debia pensar en eso porque solo le hacia mal. Aome estaba viva y no importaba nada más, miro al cielo feliz y susurro al viento.

—_Gracias, espíritu del bosque... por darle fuerzas a Aome para que siguiera a mi lado —_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


End file.
